Kyoko Sakura
"A magical girl's wish is supposed to be for herself and should never be made for anyone else." Sakura Kyoko is a main character in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Appearance Kyoko has long red hair which is normally always seen up in a high pony tail tied by a black ribbon. She has fair skin and orange-red eyes. Her height is estimated around 159cm. In her normal form, Kyoko wears a black t-shirt hidden by a bluish-green hoodie, navy blue denim shorts and black just below knee hieght boots. In her magic girl form, she wears a dark red dress which shows a short pink skirt underneath with black/dark buccaneers and red boots. Her weapon in that form is a gold and red spear. Personality Kyoko's pretty stubborn and has a fiery personality. She can be self centered when she wants to be, though this is just a facade she made to herself and to others, since she's actually really sympathetic and tender. She really does love people and there's many people precious to her, but after her bad experiences, she decided to cover up those feelings and become a totally different person, even though she couldn't transform completely and in the end, she couldn't even handle herself. It is thought she was afraid of getting herself hurt again, as well as the people she cared the most, that's why she behaved that way. Her MBTI type is ESTP Kyoko loves eating, whenever you see her she's always eating, whenever its a mikando, pocky or crispy fish, Kyoko will be seen eating one thing or another. Plot Backstory Kyoko's family used to be poor, due to the fact that no one would go listen to her fathers teachings at the church they owned due to his 'radical' ideas on religion. Her wish was for people to listen to her father's teachings, however this wish led to her downfall when her father learned of her magical girl activities. Believing his daughter to be a witch who sold her soul to the devil he drank his worries away with alcohol until one day he snapped and murdered Kyoko's mother and little sister (Momo) then proceeded to hang himself. Leaving Kyoko as the only survivor. Kyoko was also Mami's magical girl apprentice at the time. They were a great team and friends that fought both familiars and witches, until the death of Kyoko's family. After the event Kyoko decided that she and Mami should just go after witches and leave the familiars since it takes too much energy to kill them (This decision was also brought on by the fact that she lost her enchantment magic and probably won't be as strong as she was before and drag Mami down) Due to Kyoko's sudden change in morals Mami and her got into a fight that led them to break up their team and go their separate ways. Relationships '''Madoka : '''Madoka and Kyoko have a weird relationship, they seem to get along more than Kyoko and the others do, but they don't seem to agree on most things, while Kyoko likes to battle things out, Madoka talks things out, making them fighting opposites. '''Mami : '''Mami and Kyoko are seen to be very close in the beginning, but got into a fight which led them to breaking up their team and going their separate ways, although they never resolved their fight (Since Mami dies), Kyoko does seem to care a little about her old friend. '''Sayaka : '''These two fight alot, like fire and ice, since they have completely different fighting styles, morals and ways of doing things, including their personalities. But seem to resolve their broken relationship later after Homura and Madoka talked with them. '''Homura : '''One way or another, these two are close behind their thick walls. Homura being the first to actually talk some sense into Kyoko after talking to her. Trivia *She is known to eat a lot and hoard food due to the fact that she almost starved in her younger years. She won't tolerate those who decide to waste food because of this. *She is the witch Ophelia in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Gallery Category:Character Category:Mahou Shoujo